


Permanent

by infinitizeit



Series: Domestic Yoonseok Fluff AU [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Some kid named Youngjae, suga's a dad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitizeit/pseuds/infinitizeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi's kid is probably a matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> Yoongi likes kids and I like that. I think he will make a great father. Both of them actually.

The first time Yoongi meets Hoseok is when he’s been gifted with a half day at work.

 

“I’m getting off of work early, so I’ll pick you up from school right away and we can hang out all day long before your mom comes to get you.” Yoongi smiles, wide and sincere, his gums showing. The small child he’s crouched in front of grins the same smile and it tugs at Yoongi’s heart. _Just like his father_ , Yoongi’s mom had said when she came to see the baby for the first time.

 

“Does that mean you can finally meet my teacher? He reminds me of you so much.” The little child chirps as his dad stands back up. Yoongi nods, _whatever you want_. His son, Youngjae, cheers and grabs ahold of his dad’s hand, heading towards the bus stop.

 

“Stay out of trouble and do what you’re told you little monster.” Yoongi stoops once more, something his back hates most, to press his lips to the small forehead. Youngjae flexes and does his best imitation of a growl. “That’s my boy.” Yoongi fixes the boy’s jacket and tightens his laces.

 

The bus pulls up and he waves as his six-year-old son is taken to school. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he heads for his car so he can go to work himself.

  
  
  


Yoongi pulls up to the quaint little brick building, shrieks filling the air as he steps out. He lifts his hat, fixing his annoying fringe before placing it back on. There’s teachers outside, making sure children leave safely and don’t run into the streets. Many kids are playing with each other as they wait for their parents.

 

“Dad!” Comes a particular screech and Yoongi’s fatherly instincts have him whipping around and pinpointing the exact location of his son. He has a bright smile on his face already, his long and tiring day forgotten already.

 

The child bolts over and tackles right into Yoongi’s legs.

 

“Hey, kiddo. How was school?” Yoongi bends over to pick him up, situating him on his hip.

 

“It was great! I got an extra cookie for helping pick up crayons a girl dropped.”

 

Yoongi laughed and ruffled his kid’s hair. “Looks like you’re going to be quite the lady killer.” Youngjae looks at him, perplexed by his father’s statement.

 

“I don’t wanna kill ladies.” He mumbles, lips quivering and eyes tearing up. Yoongi scrunches his face back into his neck, effectively making his son burst into tears of laughter instead. Ah, such sweet innocence.

 

“You need to meet Hope!” Youngjae yells suddenly. As if on cue, a male around Yoongi’s age approaches them.

 

“What about me, mister?” The man dazzles with his smile, showcasing his full set of teeth. Youngjae squeals in protest and the man laughs.

 

“Hi, I’m Mr. Jung, Youngjae’s teacher. You must be his father. You have the same smile.” Mr. Jung’s smile seems to increase. _How does this guy remind Youngjae of me?_

 

“Hi, I’m Min Yoongi, nice to meet you.” Yoongi really does try to appear friendly. When it comes to his son, he’s brighter than fluorescent lights, but when it comes to adults his socialization skills sort of leave him.

 

“You have a wonderful son. He loves to dance, too, isn’t that right?” Mr. Jung looks at Youngjae who nods so hard he hits his dad’s shoulder with his head. “He’s doing good in school with his grades. He loves earning as much as he loves to sleep.” Yoongi can’t help his laugh at that statement.

 

Their Sunday’s usually consist of sleeping and eating pizza.

 

“Oh, we sent out letters to all of the homes, but I’ll just let you know anyway. We’re having parent-teacher meetings next month. It would be awesome if you came. It’s also when we hand back a lot of your child’s assignment’s and artwork, so it’s worth coming. Plus there’s always a huge table of free food.”

 

“Dad, we have to go! I drew you a lot of stuff.” Youngjae grabs Yoongi’s cheeks and shakes his head. “We have too.” He whines.

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll take off of work early and we’ll go.”

 

Mr. Jung smiles. “I look forward to seeing you there.”

  
  
  


The next time they meet is at the parent-teacher meetings.

 

Yoongi is walking through the halls hand-in-hand with his son who is chattering away at which classrooms his friends are in and which stalls he used in the bathrooms. When they reach the classroom, they have to wait outside for the other parent to finish with Mr. Jung.

 

The woman walks out with her child moments later.

 

“How is he not married? If I wasn’t, I would go for him.” She mumbles, her daughter busy with waving at Youngjae.

 

“Oh, Mr. Min and Youngjae, come on in.”

 

“Please, just Yoongi. It’s bad enough that that’s on the letters and emails the school sends me.” Yoongi says awkwardly, feeling older than he is.

 

“He says just because he’s lazy and his bones crack all the time doesn’t make him old.” Youngjae says, running over to sit in his desk. Yoongi sighs as Mr. Jung laughs.

 

“So, here is Youngjae’s folder. It’s yours to take home and has all of his work. However…” Mr. Jungs voice drops for only Yoongi to here. “There’s this one piece he drew and I’m a little bit concerned.”

 

It’s a picture of him and Youngjae with a house on a hill and over near the edge of the paper is a woman and some other man.

 

“Is everything alright in your household?” Yoongi looks up to find Mr. Jung no longer smiling and his face is nothing but pure concern and compassion.

 

“Everything’s fine. That’s his mom and her boyfriend. He visits her on the weekends and lives with me. He just likes me more.” Yoongi clarifies. Mr. Jung nods and his smile is back.

 

“Youngjae often says that you work a lot, it must be hard by yourself with a kid.” Mr. Jung looks over to Youngjae who is sifting through his belongings inside his desk.

 

“It is, but it’s worth it. I have a friend who babysits from time to time. Just until I get home from work, but sometimes that isn’t until midnight and that brat isn’t cheap.” Yoongi frowns, thinking back to Jimin’s monetarial demand the last time he had to sleep over to watch Youngjae.

 

“If you ever need help, let me know. I love that little guy to pieces.”

 

“Thanks for the offer, but it’s okay.” Yoongi isn’t one to take help very easily. He hated having to ask Jimin for babysitting favors.

 

“Well, here, at least take my personal number. I’ll even do it for free.” Mr. Jung winks and Yoongi doesn’t know how to react to that gesture so he takes the ripped piece of paper and shoves it into his pants pocket.

 

“Youngjae’s grades are still flawless, by the way. I really have no complaints. He’s got manners and he’s well-behaved. You raised him well.” Yoongi beams at the praise.

 

When Youngjae was first born, he was racked with anxiety day and night, afraid he wasn’t going to raise his child properly and that Youngjae was going to have a poor excuse for a father.

 

“Thanks.”

  
  


The third time they meet, Yoongi is desperate.

 

“Date night? Are you serious? Fine, fine. Go.” Yoongi hangs up, threading his fingers through his hair. He’s being forced to stay late by Namjoon, begging for him to finish the song, but Yoongi has been stuck on a couple of verses and he just can’t get the wording right.

 

He dials another number only to receive an answering machine. He sighs once more, glancing at the clock.

 

Yoongi’s scrolling through his dwindling list of contacts before he catches sight of a specific name. He regrets it when he pushes the call button.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Um, uh, Mr. Jung, hi. This is Min Yoongi, Youngjae’s dad.”

 

“Oh, Yoongi, hey.” It’s so nonchalant that Yoongi can’t not over think the sound of his name coming from the other’s mouth.

 

“Uh, my babysitter bailed on me and everyone else is out. Do you think you could...just for a couple of hours or until you don’t have time. If not, that’s okay, it’s alright.” Yoongi uncharacteristically fidgets in his computer chair, earning a weird look from Namjoon.

 

“Sure thing. I was actually just heading out, so do you mind if I take him grocery shopping?”

 

“No, no, not at all. He loves shopping. I’ll pay you and everything, thank you so, so much, Mr. Jung.”

 

“Hoseok. Call me Hoseok. And don’t mention it. I don’t want the money. Text me your address and I’ll go pick him up.” Yoongi can hear the smile in his voice as they hang up and the name _Hoseok_ is ringing through his mind as he punches out the text.

 

When he calls Youngjae, his son is so elated that he wished he had called Hoseok earlier. When he’s finally able to get back to his work, Namjoon chuckles.

 

“I’m sorry man, really. But a deadline is a deadline.”

 

“I know, now shut up and let me pull something out of my ass.” Yoongi grumbles, clicking around on his dual screen computer.

 

“Gross, please refrain from doing so.”

  
  


By the time Yoongi stumbles in, drunk on exhaustion, he forgets that isn’t wasn’t Jimin watching Youngjae. He gets startled when he see Hoseok sitting on his couch watching television.

 

“Oh, you’re home. Youngjae’s… Wow, you look wrecked.” Hoseok blurts upon taking in Yoongi’s state. Yoongi shrugs, he gets that a lot from Jimin.

 

“Youngjae’s sound asleep and I hope you don’t mind, but I made dinner and there’s leftovers for you in the fridge.” Hoseok gets up as Yoongi sleepily tries to shed his coat. He goes over and helps him succeed in actually getting rid of it.

 

“Have you eaten at all today?” Hoseok mumbles, leading the man to the kitchen and plopping him down on the stool.

 

“I don’t need to eat. Just sleep.” Yoongi slurs. Hoseok puts a bowl of soup into the microwave and glances at the half-asleep man. _How did he even get home?_

 

“That’s not good for you. You need to eat to maintain energy, especially when you have such an energetic son.”

 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Yoongi groans. “But I’ll never be tired when I see him smile.” The smile on Yoongi’s face is so sincere that it strikes a chord within Hoseok and he begins to feel himself falling for the sleepy father.

 

“No matter how terribly and completely sweet that is, you still need to look after yourself. Since I took care of Youngjae, take care of yourself now.” Hoseok sets the steaming bowl in front of Yoongi.

 

“Do you want me to feed you?” Hoseok asks as he watches Yoongi stare at his spoon. The pink that spreads on the male’s cheeks makes Hoseok smile, picking up the spoon to do just that.

 

Yoongi’s too tired to protest, so he obediently opens his mouth.

 

“To think I thought you were intimidating with those piercings and your choice of fashion. But here you are, a sleepy yet content soft-hearted father who puts his son in front of everything else.” Hoseok mumbles, swiping some broth from Yoongi’s (surprisingly soft) bottom lip.

 

“Basically.” Yoongi replies after swallowing.

 

After Hoseok manages to persuade Yoongi to eat the rest, the latter reaches for his wallet. Hoseok puts a hand on his wrist to stop him.

 

“I have to. It’s two in the morning and you’re here looking after me.” Yoongi frowns.

 

“I want to. I have to, it’s an instinct of mine.” Hoseok smiles, wide and endearing. “If you want to pay me, let me sleep here for the rest of the night. I don’t think it would be a good idea for me to drive sleepy at the wheel.”

 

“Of course. You can use my room. I’ll sleep out here. There’s an extra toothbrush in the cabinet in the bathroom. I can get you a shirt and some shorts to sleep in.” Yoongi mumbles more to himself as he heads towards his room.

 

Hoseok decides to not argue, figuring Yoongi to be the type to force him to sleep in his bed, and follows him. After his pajamas are picked out, Yoongi smiles and thanks him sincerely before heading back to the living room.

 

Hoseok is in the bathroom, staring at himself in Yoongi’s clothes. Curious, he takes a sniff of the cotton shirt. He smells like fabric softener and a hint of cologne that make Hoseok think Yoongi has worn this already, but he shrugs it off.

 

When he gets out of the bathroom, he heads into the living room to tell Yoongi the bathroom is free. However, he’s already curled up on the couch fast asleep. Youngjae had shown Hoseok the whole house, so he goes to retrieve a blanket and drapes it over Yoongi. Just as he had done to Youngjae, he leans down and presses a kiss to the sleeping man’s forehead.

  
  
  


Yoongi sees Hoseok much more after that.

 

Hoseok has taken to driving Youngjae home and staying there until his father comes home. When Yoongi arrives, Hoseok will greet him at the door with an armful of Youngjae and the house will usually smell of some kind of food, typically baked goods.

 

Yoongi isn’t a fool and can admit it feels like he’s coming home to his lover after work and several times he has to stop himself from pressing a kiss onto the school teacher’s lips.

 

Youngjae’s in bed and Yoongi decides to break out two beers. He’s had a successful day at work and is in the mood to celebrate. He tells Hoseok this and the latter smiles, taking a beer.

 

“I think Youngjae loves you more than me.” Yoongi sighs around the mouth of his bottle. Hoseok swallows hard.

 

“Shit, really? I didn’t mean to replace you, I’m so sorry. I can stop coming around so often.”

 

Yoongi looks at him, studying for a quiet moment and Hoseok feels uneasy under the gaze of those sharp eyes.

 

“I didn’t say that. I want you around, Hoseok.” Yoongi’s voice is much deeper than a moment ago and Hoseok feels his mouth go dry and his toes start to tingle.

 

“Youngjae wants you around.” _Ah, there it is,_ Hoseok thinks. “But I really like having you here as well. I don’t think I could have survived my lifestyle much longer if it weren’t for you and I am truly grateful. Do you want to go on a date with me Saturday night?” Yoongi mumbles into his bottle, distorting the words.

 

Hoseok’s heart rate picks up, not sure if he heard clearly. Yoongi’s blushing but he only had less than one beer so it’s definitely what Hoseok heard.

 

“Yeah.” Hoseok says, taking a large gulp to steel his nerves. Yoongi smiles, not quite like the smiles he gives his son, but Hoseok thinks maybe he’ll have that chance one day.

 

“Drink up, you can stay the night.” Yoongi says, taking a large gulp for himself.

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Hoseok beams, feeling more exhilarated from the butterflies in his stomach than the beer sloshing around.

  
  


Saturday night rolls around quickly. Youngjae is at his mom’s place and now he’s left to stand in front of his closet. It seems like out of all the clothes he owns, none will do for his date. It’s been so long, Yoongi feels like a teenager again.

 

“What am I doing? He’s seen me in my pajamas.” Yoongi scoffs but he still takes care in adjusting his hair with the right amount of hairspray and makes sure his shirt has the least amount of wrinkles.

 

Hoseok shows up just Yoongi begins to anxiously pace, his cool demeanor slipping.

 

“Hi.” Hoseok breaths out, his brilliant smile adorning his lips and Yoongi feels his stomach flop over.

 

“Hi.” Hoseok is looking rather divine from his usual school appropriate attire and Yoongi really wishes he had asked him out sooner.

 

“Are you ready?” Hoseok asks and Yoongi nods, shutting the door behind him.

 

They talk in the car on the ride to a restaurant, learning more things about each other.

 

“You produce music? That is probably the coolest job ever. Especially compared to teaching.” Hoseok is utterly amazed with this new information.

 

“If you love it, shouldn’t that be all that matters? Music comes after Youngjae for me.” Yoongi smiles fondly. He once made a children’s song for when Youngjae was younger. It put Youngjae to sleep for the longest time, until Youngjae realized sleeping was his life goal.

 

“Teaching is great. I love the little brats.”

 

“They love you, too. If Youngjae is anything to go by. He once told me that you remind him of me.” Yoongi muses out loud.

 

“Youngjae is a smart kid. I think he purposely set us up.” Hoseok gives a sly smile and shakes his head, pulling into a parking lot.

 

“We’ll have to thank him later.”

  
  


“So, if you don’t mind me asking, were you married before?” Hoseok questions slowly, treading on a thin line.

 

“No. I really wanted a child, my own flesh and blood. My friend wanted a child as well, really bad at the time, but no one else was willing. It worked out. I have my son and she has a son. We’re still close and we go on family outings together. Her boyfriend, Jin, is even cool with it, too. He loves Youngjae a lot. Everyone does.” Yoongi sips his soda.

 

“Wow, that’s really interesting. And it’s not awkward?” Hoseok looks generally impressed.

 

“Nope. I mean, that whole night was awkward, but the outcome was so worth it. If I were born again I would still make that decision.” Yoongi smiles fondly as he recalls his son as a newborn and the feeling of such happiness.

 

“You’re truly an amazing father, Yoongi.”

 

“So are you.” Yoongi says seriously and Hoseok smiles softly. “He drew something. For you. But when he was done, you had already left. I told him I would give it to you tonight.” Yoongi takes out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. On the square is messy little kid writing _For dad._

 

Hoseok unfolds the paper and it’s a drawing of Yoongi, Youngjae, and Hoseok all holding hands and underneath is a sloppy _‘I love my family._ ’ Hoseok actually begins to tear up.

 

“He called you his other dad last night when I tucked him in.” _And I agreed with him_. Yoongi bites his tongue in order to keep the words in. Hoseok smiles, laughing softly as he covers his eyes.

 

“That kid sure is something.” Hoseok mumbles.

 

“He gets it from his dad.” Yoongi smiles, his gums showing. Hoseok nods, swiping at his eyes.

 

“You two are a killer combo.” Hoseok laughs harder this time, sniffing as he dabs at his face with his napkin.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry on our first date. I hope the next one goes better.” Yoongi props his chin on his hand with a sly smile. Hoseok can’t help the blush on his cheeks.

 

“I look forward to it.”

  
  


“Merry Christmas!” Youngjae yells through the house at four in the morning.

 

Yoongi groans from his spot between Hoseok’s chest and arms. Hoseok moves when a third body joins their bed. Yoongi’s eyes are peeled back by small fingers.

 

“Alright, alright, you little monster. I’m up.” Yoongi grumbles.

 

“Hurry up! Santa’s been here and he ate all the cookies. All of them.” Youngjae runs back out to the living room.

 

“I can’t believe we ate all thirty of those stupid cookies.” Yoongi sighs, shifting to press a kiss to Hoseok’s neck. “We’re great parents.”

 

“Definitely. Now come on, I want to see his face when he realizes Santa got him what he really wanted the last time he went shopping.” Hoseok sits up but makes no move to climb out of bed, _their bed_.

 

“Just give me a few…” Yoongi trails, eyes slipping back shut but his lips pucker. Hoseok rolls his eyes but obliges. The kisses are gentle, a lot more gentle than the ones a few nights ago when Youngjae was at his mom’s. Hoseok found that Yoongi can be a bit rough.

 

Just as Yoongi is wrapping his tongue around Hoseok’s, the latter moves away. “Youngjae.” He whispers, planting one more lingering, gentle kiss. Yoongi nods, feeling more awake now.

 

They stumble into the living room where Youngjae is seated under the tree. He has sorted all of the presents by person and he looks very proud of himself.

 

“You’re so smart, squirt.” Yoongi ruffles the fluffy hair before sitting down with Hoseok pressed close against his side.

 

Youngjae tears into his gifts, his screams getting louder with each present until he runs out. Hoseok’s laughter never fades and Yoongi sits there, as content as can be, watching his son enjoy Christmas. Watching Hoseok be a part of their Christmas.

 

“Dad, are we going to give dad his present now?” Youngjae looks up at Yoongi with big eyes and his dad glances at Hoseok.

 

“I guess it’s now or never.”

 

Yoongi turns to look at Hoseok and takes his hands into his own.

 

“Hoseok, Youngjae and I have something to say.” Hoseok’s smile fades as a nervousness sinks into the pit of his gut.

 

Yoongi opens his mouth but Youngjae beats him to it.

 

“Will you live here and be my real dad with my real real dad?”

 

“Will you permanently be a part of our family and live here with us?” Yoongi reiterates, blushing so hard.

 

“Yeah!” Youngjae shouts.

 

“Of course.” Hoseok breathes out, tears already welling up in his eyes. Youngjae rubs salt in the wound, producing a little back box with two rings.

 

“Yoongi, you didn’t…” Hoseok lowers his head. “I didn’t know you could be this cheesy.”

 

Yoongi grins and shrugs. “I take these things seriously despite all of my swag.”

 

“Swag king!” Youngjae shouts.

 

“I love you.” Hoseok confesses as Yoongi puts their rings on. He’s looking at Hoseok the way he looks at Youngjae and Hoseok is so in love it pains him.

 

“I love you, too.” Yoongi kisses him gently with the brush of lips over lips. Hoseok sighs happily as he stares at his ring his cheesy boyfriend gave him on _Christmas of all days_.

  
“I want love, too!” Youngjae shouts.


End file.
